


teamwork

by 8BitSkeleton



Series: puzzle pieces [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: When he opens the door, twin pairs of eyes land on him, pinning him to the spot. Felix and Minho have been talking, he can tell by the way their bodies are angled, and here Chan is, crashing into their conversation.He almost apologizes before he sees the way they smile at him, both of their lips curled in a way that conveys the same message.Oh, he gets it. Loud and clear. Their mischief is laid bare on their faces, their ulterior motives plain as day.He is so,sofucked.(or, chan in a crop top isn't something felix and minho can resist.)[now with russian translation available!]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: puzzle pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203359
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298





	teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am incredibly sleep deprived. yes, i did write this in like a day. no, this isn't betaed. yes, this is just porn.
> 
> in case you're wondering, i was picturing [this outfit.](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack/status/1331407360732975104)
> 
> blame [@eternitytrack.](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack)
> 
> edit: you can now find a russian translation [HERE.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10129750/26064852)

He should have known he was in trouble the moment Minho’s eyes lingered on him when they were going through the last pass of their stage outfits with their stylists. Chan catches Minho at the tail end of it, the feeling of being watched making him turn his head and catching the way Minho eyes linger on his midsection, moving down to his legs, his feet.

Minho’s eyes snap back up, locking their gazes for a meaningful second where Chan can practically read his eyes. It’s a look he should recognize by now, weighty with its implications. Chan swallows hard and Minho’s eyes follow the movement of his throat curiously. The younger man looks away after that, the ghost of a smile on his face. Chan shakes himself, tries to remember where he is and what he’s here to do.

He’s herded into a chair for hair and makeup soon after, feeling himself calm down at the routine of it all, centering himself to focus on the upcoming performance.

He should’ve known Minho would never let him get away that easily.

+++

They’re about to walk on stage, the eight of them fitting their ear-ins in the din of backstage, getting the go-ahead to go on. Chan hangs back, middle of the pack, as he fiddles with his ear-in, when he feels a hand graze over his hip. It’s purposeful touch, fingers dragging over his side before slipping off and he has to stop when he sees Minho’s smile as he passes in front of him, like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

He doesn’t know if anyone else has seen them or even noticed the action until Felix stops a little ways off, smack dab in his field of view, quirking a smile in his direction. Chan startles out of his pause just in time to see Felix’s eyes narrow, looking down at the spot Minho’s hand just touched, as if he could see the imprint of it. The thought almost makes Chan shiver, throws him off his groove for the second time that day.

Felix snaps out of it faster than him, his smile not faltering for a second as he continues his walk towards the stairs that lead to the stage.

+++

They’re mid-song when he realizes just how fucked he is.

They’re crossing, changing formation in their dance, Chan moving in tandem with seven other bodies in a blur when he feels the fingers running over his stomach, under his shirt. It’s such a light touch that Chan almost doubts it happened on purpose. He glances quickly at Minho to confirm it but the other man isn’t facing him. The only thing that gives him away is the way the edge of his mouth curves, his expression almost self-satisfied. It’s as much confirmation as Chan is going to get right now so he wills himself to shut it off, to focus back on the action at hand. He thanks their long practice hours that he hasn’t missed any steps yet, the movements coming as muscle memory by now.

It’s all fine and dandy until he feels another set of searching fingers under his shirt, this time a more pronounced touch, bolder in their action. The touch is at his lower back, catching a bit of his shirt as they settle in the space just above the waistband of his underwear.

He doesn’t have to turn this time. Felix crosses in front of him then and the touch slips off without any indication it was ever there. The sensation lingers, though, makes Chan shiver mid-dance. God, he hopes it isn’t too noticeable. He’s so wound up already and just from a few touches and looks— but he knows that the moment they’re off the stage, it’ll get worse. He kind of hopes it _does_ get worse, though. He wants to know just what that look Minho sent him before meant.

+++

He gets his answer the moment they’re dismissed to go change out of their stage clothes. The venue has more than one changing room so no one bats an eye the second Chan splits off and Minho follows him.

He doesn’t even ask what Minho’s doing when he walks into the same changing room as him, hot on Chan’s heels. The other man crowds him into the wall the second the door shuts behind them and he barely has time to think before he feels his shirt being pushed up, Minho’s hands roaming the expanse of his stomach, fingers tracing the muscles, crawling up to feel at his chest.

Chan gasps at the sudden onslaught of sensations, head tilting back to hit the wall softly. Minho takes it as an opening and he feels lips pressed against his throat, mouthing at it messily.

“You look hot in this, Channie-hyung.” It takes him a second to realize that Minho’s talking about the shirt, which is cropped shorter than usual today. It would explain the bold, wandering hands earlier. The lingering looks. “You should keep it,” Minho continues when Chan says nothing. “Wear it more often.”

Chan gasps as Minho’s hands squeeze his hips, pinning him back. He’s already half-hard and he feels a little helpless because of it. He’s pressed close enough that Minho can definitely tell but he doesn’t comment on it.

Chan can feel himself getting a little desperate for it, a little needy, and the desperation is what fuels him when he tilts his head back down, searching for Minho’s lips.

At the same time he resolves on getting a kiss, Minho pulls away from his neck, leaning back far enough that Chan can’t chase him.

“Come on,” Chan whispers, the edge of it almost a whine.

Instead of answering, Minho squeezes Chan’s hips once more before stepping away completely.

This time, Chan _does_ let out a whine. The sound seems to please Minho, who smiles, a quick quirk of the lips.

“Not yet,” comes Minho’s sing-song mockery, voice lilting in some kind of melody. “You gotta wait until we’re back home.”

Chan huffs. “Can’t believe you.”

“I know. Now, get changed.”

Minho slips out the door before Chan can stop him, not even bothering to look both ways before he goes.

Chan’s left in the room by himself to change. He’s still riled up by the time he gets himself into his street clothes but at least his dick has calmed down enough to not be an issue anymore.

When he opens the door, twin pairs of eyes land on him, pinning him to the spot. Felix and Minho stand at the door to the second changing room, Minho already changed, Felix on his way to change. They’ve been talking, he can tell by the way their bodies are angled, and here Chan is, crashing into their conversation. He almost apologizes before he sees the way they smile at him, both of their lips curled in a way that conveys the same message. Oh, he gets it, loud and clear. Their mischief is laid bare on their faces, their ulterior motives plain as day.

He is so, _so_ fucked.

+++

“Channie-hyung!” Felix’s voice rings out as they’re filing out to the cars. Chan turns to meet Felix’s wide smile, the sentiment on his face a far cry from a half hour ago when Chan had hastily made his way out of the changing rooms because of it. Right now, Felix is the very picture of innocence.

The younger man hugs Chan’s arm when he reaches him, snuggling into his shoulder softly.

“Sit next to me in the car?” He asks. Innocent, so innocent.

Chan has to swallow thickly before he answers. “Sure, ‘Lix.”

Felix doesn’t let go of his arm as they approach the cars. When they both squeeze into the back of the van, Jisung and Seungmin following to sit in the two seats in front of them, he’s at least glad that Minho isn’t here to make things worse.

… Because, holy shit, the second they settle in and buckle their seatbelts, Felix makes things worse all by himself when he lands a hand high up on Chan’s thigh and _squeezes_. His hand is small, barely big enough to get a proper grip on the muscle, but the pressure is enough to have Chan sitting up straighter, taking in a sharp breath.

Felix looks at him, a question in his eyes. “Okay?” he asks. Innocent. Simple.

Chan nods, eyes flicking to Felix’s hand. Nods again to let him know that this is okay. That this is consensual. Felix responds with another squeeze and effectively shuts up any thought Chan had of _innocence_ or _his dick ever calming down tonight_.

What makes it worse is when Felix pulls out his phone without his other hand leaving Chan’s thigh. He scrolls through his messages idly as Chan feels his fingers shifting slightly, crawling their way up his thigh, pinky finger landing on the seat of Chan’s pants where he can undoubtedly feel him getting hard from this.

Chan can’t even feign nonchalance, can’t even bring himself to pull out his own phone to scroll through as Felix’s fingers feel along the hardening silhouette of his cock, massaging the heated skin softly through the layers of fabric. He is so glad none of them are doing a live stream right now, much less that no one wants to take any selfies together. The car is quiet, save for the random bursts of audio from Jisung and Seungmin’s phones as they scroll through various apps and videos, Felix’s own quiet noises of TikToks joining soon after.

Chan thumps his head back on the headrest, feeling strung out already. There’s a sick rush of arousal when Felix leans forward, showing Jisung a TikTok on his phone while his hand purposefully lands on Chan’s crotch, his palm stroking down his length slowly.

Chan is going to die here. He is going to die in this car because of this, he’s sure of it.

+++

He doesn’t die in the end. They make it back in one piece and Chan has to take off his hoodie and carry it in front of his crotch while they make their way up to the dorm despite it being way too cold to be sleeveless right now. His bandmates give him weird looks and he smiles sheepishly in return, but Minho smiles knowingly back at him. He and Felix exchange a look like they’re communicating a job well done. Chan almost can’t fault them. He’s too impressed at their dedication to ruin him.

When they’re upstairs, most of the others start talking about food and showers and splitting off into their own things but Chan gets no say in the matter. As soon as their front door closes, Minho sets a hand on Chan’s arm and drags him towards his room.

“Don’t bother us,” Minho calls out. He gets an eye roll from Changbin and a scrunched nose from Hyunjin which makes Chan think maybe they’re not as good at hiding this as he’s been thinking they have. He catches Seungmin’s surprised look when Felix follows behind the two older men and he doesn’t think he imagines the smile Felix gives him in return, but then he’s being shoved into a dimly lit room and being kissed within an inch of his life.

He’s always loved the way Minho kisses: hard, bruising when they’re like this, like he’s daring Chan to take something back from him. Chan’s answering kiss depends on the day, sometimes giving into him softly, sometimes putting up a bit of a fight, but the way tonight has gone, Chan is melting into Minho’s touch within seconds, a whine bubbling up almost immediately. Minho pulls back enough to chuckle. He sounds endeared by Chan’s noise, not mocking like earlier.

There’s a moment when they both hesitate, eyes trailing back to Felix, who's still stood by the door, his delicate mouth parted in surprise. In the dim light, Chan can the dusting of pink lighting up Felix's ears slowly. He aches to touch him, to bring him into his hold, see just what else makes him blush that pretty.

He doesn't get a chance. Minho draws his attention back when he kisses again, hands on his hips pushing him back until his his legs hit the edge of a bed. Minho lets him fall onto the hard dorm mattress, his breath leaving him in a rush. While Chan tries to regain his air, Minho crawls over his legs, kneeling next to his thigh. He beckons Felix over with a finger and Felix goes without a second thought, hesitating for a moment before taking a seat across from Minho, mimicking his kneel, knees touching Chan’s thigh.

Chan watches as Minho examines Felix like he’s never seen him before. Eyes narrowed and running over his features, taking every detail in quietly.

“Pretty,” Minho murmurs, as if he’s come to a decision.

Felix preens at the word, a smile blooming on his face, “Thank you, hyung. You are, too.”

Minho smiles at that, brings a hand up to his cheek. He runs his thumb over it gently before he moves, and then he’s— oh God— he’s leaning into Felix’s space—

Felix doesn’t hesitate anymore, leaning in to meet Minho halfway and—

Yeah. Chan didn’t die in the car because he was destined to die here, watching them kiss over his lap like he’s never seen anything prettier. Their lips meet and separate, parting against each other in a kiss that’s almost gentle, a far cry from anything Chan and Minho shared earlier.

Minho’s hand moves from Felix’s cheek to the back of his head, fingers tangling in the soft locks, holding him firm against his mouth as their kiss deepens. Chan can see the swipes of Minho’s tongue into Felix’s mouth, he knows what it feels like to be kissed by Minho like this, heady and addictive with every mounting kiss.

After a particularly crafty twist of Minho’s tongue, Felix moans, deep and rumbling, the sound of it so marked that it makes Chan’s cock twitch. Felix sags into Minho’s touch, leaning in as close as he can while still separated by the width of Chan’s thighs. Minho hums softly at the sound, as if pleased by it. Their kiss slows down further, a burning ember instead of a flame now. Chan holds his breath.

When they finally part, they’re both breathing heavily and Chan can see the trail of spit that clings from their mouths as they separate. Felix’s eyes are glassy, staring at Minho like he’s just unlocked a secret of the universe for him. Minho’s smile is satisfied, especially as he swipes his thumb over Felix’s bottom lip, cleaning the trailing remnants of their kiss.

“ _Very_ pretty,” is Minho’s final verdict. “Don’t you think so, Channie?”

He feels like he hasn’t used his voice in centuries when he speaks. “Yes,” he croaks out, the word drawing Felix’s attention, shifting his gaze. His eyes are so _dark_ , pupils blown so wide, Chan can barely contain his groan at the sight.

“You wanna kiss him, don’t you?” Minho asks.

“Yes,” Chan answers at the same time Felix says, “Please.”

This development makes Minho laugh, a quick chuckle in their direction. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Felix practically falls into Chan, leaning down fast and eager. His lips are already kiss-bitten red, hair mussed from Minho’s hands. It’s hard to resist him when he looks like this— so Chan doesn’t. He leans in easily, lips finding each other eagerly.

He’s so different from Minho’s give and take. Their kiss is a collaboration, compounding onto their feelings, like they’re both learning what the other likes and applying it immediately, openly making each other feel _good_. Chan swipes his tongue onto Felix’s lightly and Felix responds quickly, tangling their tongues together properly. Their kiss deepens, Felix’s hands framing Chan’s jaw while Chan’s hands run down Felix’s back, landing on his hips.

Chan gasps into the kiss when he feels Minho’s fingers slip under the waistband of his jeans. Felix doesn’t even pause, even as Chan feels his chest heave at Minho’s touch, at the methodical unbuttoning and unzipping. He lifts his hips a little, helping Minho with his task, and then he feels the cold air hit his heated skin, cock springing free of its confines.

Minho’s hand wraps around his length, giving him a firm stroke, effectively breaking his kiss with Felix by making him give a broken, drawn out moan. He’s been pent up for far too long now. He throws his head back trying to center himself, squirming at the touch.

“Hey, Yongbokie,” Minho calls out. “Get down here.”

The smile Felix gives him is a great mix of mischief and joy, the expression looking lovely on his face even though, Chan now realizes, it’s aimed at him because he’s about to— oh, God.

Felix looks divine as he settles between Chan’s legs, eyes wide and red lips parted in anticipation. Minho’s hand is still on his cock, stroking him with an agonizing slowness while Felix's hands land on his thighs, settling there, squeezing lightly.

"Well?" Minho asks. It sounds rhetorical but Felix seems to answer him anyway as he licks his lips, opens his mouth just a little wider—

Then his kiss-slick lips are stretched over the head of Chan's cock, his tongue swirling slow circles around it. The action punches out another moan from Chan's chest, high and desperate. Felix's tongue twists around him, makes him furrow his brow, mouth wide as he heaves gasping breaths.

"Like that," Minho murmurs. "Just like that, Yongbokie. So pretty like this." His free hand moves to the back of Felix's head, fingers carding through the hair. Felix's eyes flutter at the touch, letting loose a soft moan which leaves Chan gasping again.

"Isn't he pretty?" Minho asks and it takes a second for Chan to realize he's directed his words at him.

Chan nods desperately. "Yes, yes, 'Lix, you're so—" A sharp inhale as Felix sinks down. "So _pretty_ , you look so good, I'm—"

He can't finish his thought because he sees Minho push Felix down even more, his lips almost flush with the hand Minho has kept around his cock. He feels completely enveloped, the warmth surrounding his already heated skin so beautifully. Felix barely has his mouth around him and he’s so slow with taking more that it’s making Chan feel overwhelmed already.

“More?” Minho asks. Though, it's another question that isn’t a question because he pushes Felix down further without anyone answering him, this time making him take as much as he can, sinking him down properly on Chan’s cock. Minho moves his hand down until all he’s holding is the base of it, keeping it steady for Felix to try and swallow him down.

Points to Felix— he does try. It’s a valiant effort. In the end, he gags around Chan, the feeling of which makes Chan twitch in his mouth. The sound alerts Minho, who loosens the grip on his hair and lets Felix go. The younger man pulls back completely, mouth even redder than before, leaving Chan’s cock glistening with his spit.

“That was good,” Minho praises. “Really good attempt. Our Channie is a big one, right? He’s hard to take in.”

“Was it good?” Felix eyes are wide, searching for the praise. God, his voice is wrecked already, raspy and deep in a way that leaves Chan breathless.

“Really good, ‘Lix. God, you look so pretty.” Chan can’t contain himself. He reaches down, running a hand through Felix’s hair, feeling him lean into the touch, searching for the reassurance. “You take my cock so well. You’re so amazing.”

Felix’s answering smile is a soft, floaty one, as if he’s getting drunk on the words spilling from their mouths.

“You’re a good boy,” Minho whispers, cupping Felix’s cheek. The sentiment seems to strike through Felix, who exhales fast, surprised at the effect it has on him. His eyes unfocus for a second before focusing back in, landing on Minho’s.

“Can I keep going?” He asks, voice low.

“You’ve been so good." Minho strokes his hand down to his chin. "Let me help you.”

Before Chan knows what’s happening, Minho is leaning down into Felix’s space, getting so close to him he thinks they’re going to kiss again. But then— Minho turns his dark eyes up to look at Chan and— _fuck_ —

He leans forward, licking a long stripe from the base of Chan’s cock to the tip, as if licking off the traces of Felix.

Chan groans helplessly, barely has time to breathe before Felix is leaning back in, too, and then there’s two sets of lips on him, twin tongues swirling at the sides of his shaft.

It’s something straight out of Chan’s deepest, darkest wet dreams, the two of them angled in such a way that looks like they’re kissing around his cock. He can hear them, the wet sounds of their mouths as they lick and kiss around him, the sensation of it making him squirm and shift, hips restless at the onslaught of sensations.

He brings his tentative hands to their heads, holding each gently, feeling as they move around him. The touch alerts them and they pause in their movements, making them readjust in such a way that, oh, _oh_ —

They’re both looking up at him, lips still around his cock, Minho kissing his way up while Felix kisses his way down. Their eyelashes flutter almost in tandem as Chan’s cock twitches against their mouths, precum beading at the tip. Minho reaches the head of his cock, licks the precum away softly before laying a kiss there.

He speaks, then, his lips still pressed to the slit of Chan’s cock. “You’re pretty, too, hyung. Pretty like this when you’re desperate for it.”

“Please,” Chan moans, “Please, I can’t, it’s too much—”

As if to accentuate his point, Minho licks another bead of precum away from his slit, making his hips move in an aborted thrust.

“What do you think, Felix? Should we let him come?”

Felix pulls away from Chan’s cock, looks pensive for a second. He glances up at Chan, shoots him a soft smile. “I think we should. I wanna see it.”

“Please,” Chan tries again, his ability to form words shot to hell. He can’t tell if he’s speaking English or Korean as he begs. He could be speaking Japanese for all the good his brain is right now. “Please, I want to, I _need to_ —”

“Hm,” Minho interrupts, noise loud enough to stop his words. “Okay. We'll be nice. We'll let him come.”

“Thank you,” Chan says in a rush. “Thank you, thank you.”

Minho leans back down, licking Chan from base to head. Felix soon follows, the both of them meeting around the head of Chan’s steadily leaking cock, Their lips meet there, touching around the head, smearing their mouths with Chan’s precum as they try to kiss around him. It’s so messy, there’s spit everywhere, trailing down his shaft, and he’s so close—

Minho’s hand wraps around his shaft again, giving him a firm stroke up. Felix, ever observant, catches on and brings his own hand to cover Minho’s the both of them gripping him while they kiss around his cock—

That’s it for Chan. Game over. He gives a few short, breathy moans as he feels his orgasm hit him, the feeling of it coming from so deep in him that he almost has to close his eyes against it. Almost. Because, he realizes, he wants to, _needs_ to have this image ingrained in his memory. He looks down, watches as his cock pulses in their joined grip, cum spilling onto their joined lips which such a force that it overshoots, lands on their cheeks, their noses, making a mess on their faces that Chan will have imprinted in his mind until the day he dies. They both look wrecked like this, their lips so red it’s almost impossible to believe he did this to them, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide as Chan’s cum paints their faces. It’s so beautiful to see.

When he finally slumps back down, spent cock going soft in their hands, he sees Felix lick at his lips, tasting what’s been left around his mouth.

“So much,” Felix murmurs, as if surprised.

“He always does,” Minho lets him know. “Makes a mess every single time.”

Felix glances up at Chan who gives him a weak smile as he catches his breath. The younger man has a curious sort of look on his face as he turns back to Minho and sticks his tongue out, swiping it over the mess on the older man’s cheek.

"That's gross," Minho wrinkles his nose in disgust but his smile betrays him.

"It's hot," Chan chimes in.

"It's a little hot." Felix agrees. "Admit it."

"Okay," Minho sighs, acting out the part of long-suffering very well by now. "It's a little hot."

Felix giggles, the sound bringing a soft smile to Chan's face. He looks down at the two boys in his lap with such open affection, he's surprised neither of them call him out on it.

Then— a knock on the door startles the three of them out of their bubble.

Changbin’s voice filters through the door. “Can I get my pajamas, please? I want to shower.”

"Give us a second!" Chan answers, moving to tuck himself back into his pants. Felix and Minho sit up as he moves, looking at each other curiously. Chan hesitates, wondering where this is going now.

Minho speaks first. Asks, "Do you wanna steal the shower from 'Binnie?"

"Both of us?"

"Counting on it."

Their smiles are wicked sharp. As if they're just getting started with each other.

"We have wipes around here somewhere," Chan tries weakly, too aware that his cum is still streaked along their faces.

Felix turns his smile onto him. Minho doesn't even spare him a glance, too fixated on Felix. "It's okay, Chan-hyung. We're going for a shower now anyways."

Minho takes this as enough confirmation and he moves, quick and easy to the door. Light floods into the room in a flash, Changbin silhouetted against the entrance to the room.

"What?" Minho asks brusquely. "Something on my face?"

It takes a second for Changbin to process what he's seeing. But then— "Oh, that's _gross_!" he exclaims, turning away from the door and running back into the common area. "I didn't need to see that! Not now, not ever. Nope. Nope!"

Felix laughs, shoulders shaking with the quiet sound as he slots his front into Minho's back, arms wrapping around the older man's midsection.

"Let's go," Minho hums, leading the both of them, still joined, in a slow waddle down the hallway to the bathroom. Chan watches them go, his heart beating a little faster at the sight.

The commotion he hears coming from the living room brings him crashing back down to reality. He knows the sound of five other boys being grossed out about cum well enough by now that he sighs, sitting up on the bed. Time to go back to being a leader, he guesses.

This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton)


End file.
